


The Ninety-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [96]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Ninety-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Ninety-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its universe don't belong to me or to those who wrote the tidbits. So, the usual "no infringement, no money being made, etc." applies. 

* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1  
ObSenad: 

"Hey Jim," Blair called out from his location on their couch. "Bring me an ice cube." 

"An ice cube?" Jim asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "Wouldn't you rather have a nice glass of ice water?" 

Both men had stripped down to their boxers, the heat wave having caused blackouts all over the city, and 852 Prospect was no exception. They had a small generator in the basement for emergencies, but it wasn't powerful enough to supply power for the air conditioner. 

"Water would be nice, but an ice cube would be just fine," Blair assured, his smile dazzling. 

Jim procured one ice cube and moved to stand in front of his guide. "One ice cube, Chief." 

Smiling even brighter than before, Blair accepted the blessed frozen water and began smoothing it across Jim's chest. 

Jumping at the unexpected chill, Jim glared down at his guide. "What the hell...Sandburg? Hey...that feels...oh..." 

Blair smiled innocently up at his sentinel and whispered, "I know." 

Shar  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

Jim leaned over the loft railing. "Come to freaking _bed_ , Sandburg, before I come down there, throw you over my shoulder and haul you up here!" 

"By the power of Castle Greyskull -- He-Man!" Blair intoned, lowering his voice an octave. "In a minute, man. I'm just posting this site to Watchad, 'cause I think some people might appreciate it." He finished up what he was typing. 

"Some people might appreciate you coming up to _bed_ ," Jim growled. 

"Some people? Like the neighbours you're waking up bellowing at me?" Blair asked, sending the e-mail off, then going through his whole little logging-off ritual. A moment later he shut down the laptop. Then, without once looking up, he stripped down to skin and proceeded to stretch out on the dining room table. 

"What the hell are you doing, Sandburg?" Jim asked incredulously, already picturing buttock prints on the table's gleaming finish. 

"Someone," Blair said softly, a slight smile playing over his lips, "said they were gonna come down here and get me. I liked the sound of that." 

Jim made a jungle-cat noise low in his throat, and took the stairs two at a time. By the time Blair was finally tucked up in bed, there were a hell of a lot more than just buttock prints on the table, and Jim couldn't have been happier. 

Brighid  


* * *

Tidbit #3  
ObSenad: 

I think I knew right away. I mean, somewhere down deep I knew. I didn't KNOW--KNOW until it happened though. Weird, isn't it, how our minds can hide things from us? 

Like the time I was in stuck at Rainier during Thanksgiving. Naomi was elsewhere and I spent the day with a few other students who were stuck there. Thing was, I convinced myself it was really okay, no big deal. We organized a dinner, I made the turkey. Got the bright idea to baste the turkey with Sloe Gin. Problem was, I basted myself, too. Next day, I didn't remember a thing. I was told I spent the evening moaning and sobbing about how homesick I was and how much I wanted to spend the holiday with my family. So Jim doesn't have a monopoly on the whole repression/denial thing. 

Nope. I am evidently better at it than I thought. 'cause I sure repressed the idea of jumping Jim's naked body. Stuffed it right down there with all those other things I'd rather not confront. 

Until it happened. God, I didn't have a chance. I'm walking into the loft, Jim is right behind me and somehow or another, the guy trips. One minute I am upright, the next, I am flat on my face on the floor and Jim is on top of me. 

The whole Jim-lust thing bobbed to the surface like an cork. That wasn't the only thing that bobbed up. 

Question is...now that it's up, what do I DO with it?? 

<<end>>

Angie T  


* * *

Tidbit #4  
(Continuation from Tidbits File #95, bit #8) 

Blair squeaked as Jim tossed him back to the head of the mattress, his eyes widening as his lover followed soon after, pinning Blair's body with his own, larger frame. "Uh, Jim," he murmured softly, arousal and a soft hint of trepidation filling his tone. "Um...." 

"Less talking," Jim growled, mouth feasting on the golden skin spread so deliciously across his Guide's thighs. "More fucking." His teeth nibbled at the apex where leg met hip, his tongue lathing a trail deep into Blair's dark nest of curls. 

"But Jim," Blair protested weakly, straining to remember why the _hell_ he was protesting in the first place. Then Jim's wonderful, God-gifted hands entered into the equation, and Blair threw back his head and moaned deep within his throat, compulsively swallowing as Jim began to slowly glide his large fingers over the heated skin. "Then...again...." he grunted, beginning to thrust energetically, urging Jim to speed up the friction with his brief moans, "I could... really...go for...some...fucking...right about now." 

"And you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Jim murmured, reaching out with both strong hands to cup the soft balls, rolling them between his fingers delicately. Blair bit back a shriek, his body arching upwards as Jim bent his head to place a gentle kiss on each one, taking a moment to nuzzle at the steaming erection that rose from the dark thatch of hair. 

Then all sensation of touch vanished, and Blair bit back a sob of disbelief, his head raising slightly when nothing happened. 

"J-Jim?" 

"You know how long?" Jim's eyes were twinkling now, their blue depths shining with wanton mischief. Blair cast back in his mind (or, rather, what was left of it) trying desperately to figure out what god he had pissed off to get this purgatory? Jim so close, and yet no touching? No nailing to the mattress? Something was _seriously_ wrong here. 

And then he remembered his own teasing only moments--moments? MOMENTS?--a freaking millennium of touch and sensation ago. The question he had asked Jim: Why couldn't I do my experiment? 

Ah, hell. 

And then Jim blew softly across his throbbing cock, causing the departed air to wash over the weeping head, and Blair jerked up from the mattress, his eyes and mouth squeezing tight in an effort not to scream. 

"I'll do anything," he sobbed, only half teasing. "Follow your House Rules...clean up behind myself...stay in the truck when there's danger...." Suddenly, Blair paused in his selfhumbling, considering. "Well...maybe not the last one...." 

"How long?" Jim nuzzled the soft skin that made up his inner thighs, reaching out with a dextrous finger to rake lightly across Blair's opening. 

"Ah, Jim!" Blair shouted, hands spastically reaching out to grasp at Jim's strong shoulders. He jerked his hips once, then twice, a low keening soon erupting from his throat. "Jjjiiimmm!" 

Jim held down his lover's bucking hips with his strong hands, his eyes serious. "How long?" 

"All right! All right!" Blair gasped, nearly crawling out of his skin with the desperate need for contact. "I'll never use your senses against you again! I'll never tease you again!" He moaned loud in his throat as Jim licked across his opening, the sound suddenly morphing into a scream as the Sentinel gently bit into the hard flesh. "HOW FUCKING LONG??!!??" 

Jim's grin was sudden and beautiful. "Too long, man," he whispered, tangling his fingers momentarily with his Guide's grasping hands. "Too long." And then, with a deep breath, Jim's mouth encompassed Blair. 

The first part was always the hardest, especially since Blair had a tendency to get so turned on that he forgot not to thrust up into his lover's clever mouth. Jim untangled his fingers and used his hands to keep Blair's hips stationary, moving his upper body to get better contact, throat never ceasing in the insistent sucking. Blair screamed and moaned encouragement to him, body attempting to writhe in exquisite agony as Jim sped up the movement of his mouth, coming down hard and fast, using the tip of his tongue to circle the base and employing his teeth to lightly scratch along the shaft to give added stimulation. Blair was almost crying into the wadded blankets, mouth opening wide as the first sparks of his orgasm built around him. Jim paused, knowing the feel of his Guide, waiting for that crucial moment when Blair would topple over. Then, sensing the change in the way the breath caught and the muscles tensed, Jim went down one last time, using his throat muscles to swallow. 

Blair came with a muffled screech, his graceful body arching full off the bed as his cock erupted into Jim's mouth. Jim sucked energetically, loving the taste and the feel of his Blair, realizing that he probably wouldn't get off tonight-- Blair would be too tired after this--and also realizing that it almost didn't matter. Blair had reached his height, and that was all he really cared about. 

And then, just as Blair was beginning to go soft within his still-suckling mouth, Jim felt his Guide stretch just a tiny bit beneath him, as if he were pointing his long toes. 

He gasped as something brushed up against his hard cock, a light nail running up the frantically throbbing length to wrap strongly around his tip. Jim choked, almost biting into Blair, when he realized that the kid was using his _toes_ to try to bring him off. His damn _toes._

But, oh, God, he sure knew how to use them. 

Blair's flaccid penis slipped from his open mouth as he groaned loudly, thrusting his hips into that wringing sensation. The light grip loosened as the smaller toes worked along his rigid length, and Jim felt himself tightening, his world spinning, as the bright lights began to flash madly across his vision. And as Jim came into the mattress with a deafening roar, two thoughts rolled through his head: 

That was so freaking good, and 

Yeah, but his _toes_? 

Jim lay back in the bed, eyes closed in post-rapturous bliss. 

_Groan._

The low sound rumbled from his Guide somewhere above him, and Jim's lips twitched against his lover's warm skin. 

_Groan._

He lifted his head, eyes gleaming. "What'sa matta Chief?" he slurred, purring happily as he crept up his Guide's body to lie against his warmth. 

"Jush happy," Blair murmured, eyes closing. _YAWN!_

"Oh. Okay." Jim closed his eyes, happily content. There had been no actual fucking, but hey, he was always up for a next time. 

Hmmm...next time. 

"Hey, Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you mean that about staying in the truck?" 

Blair raised up slightly to look at him through slitted eyes. "Nah--I took that back, remember?" 

"I suppose so." He paused, considering. "Then how about the others? You know--house rules and cleaning up after yourself. You didn't take _those_ back." 

"Point," Blair conceded, laying his head back into the cradle of his arms. "But I'm not gonna keep them." 

"You little liar!" 

"Nah, Jim," Blair muttered sleepily. "Not lying--I had my toes crossed." 

"Ah." 

And, wisely, Jim left it at that. 

palthanas  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

"Damn it!" Blair exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. 

"The table didn't do it, Chief," Jim said teasingly. "Still having troubles?" 

"Yeah, and I promised to check these links by Monday." 

"Promised who?" Jim asked, already knowing the answer. 

<mumble, mumble>

"What was that?" 

"I promised myself, okay. I set goals and then try to meet them. I'm, I'm-" 

"Anal," Jim supplied. 

"No more than you are," Blair teased. 

"True," Jim agreed. "How about we table this and try and figure out which one of us is the most anal?" 

"The table again? You are one sick puppy!" 

"Arf! Arf!" Jim barked loudly. 

Running up the stairs, Blair offered, "I've got a bone with your name all over it, Fido!" 

Lisa, Duncan's Twin  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Author's note: You can be Blair or you can be Jim: Your choice. Or you can be both. 

Blair questions:  
1) What does Jim taste like?  
2) What's your favorite part of Jim's body?  
3) What is Jim's greatest attribute?  
4) What is your least favorite house rule?  
5) What's your favorite _thing_ to do to Jim?  
6) What woman in Jim's life, _really_ scared you?  
7) What is Jim's strongest characteristic?  
8) His greatest weakness?  
9) What have you learned from Jim?  
10) Do you believe you are the only guide for him? 

Jim questions:  
1) What would you do if Blair grew a moustache and hid those beautiful lips?  
2) What would you _really_ do if Blair cut his hair, into a buzz cut?  
3) What house rule that Blair broke, really got your goat?  
4) What nervous habit of Blair's do you find most endearing?  
5) Do you like his hair tied back? Or loose?  
6) How would _you_ describe the color of his eyes?  
7) What would you really do if Blair moved out?  
8) How would you propose marriage, _if_ you proposed marriage to Blair?  
9) How does Blair help you the most?  
10) How has Blair made you a better person? 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #7  
(Based on Allison's post, previous bit. S=Shirin) 

S: "Uhm.. <clears throat> Testing, testing...<blows into microphone>...One, two, one, two. Okay, you guys ready?" 

J: "Why are we doing this? Do we need to do this?"  
B: "Aw, c'mon Jim. Where's your sense of fun?"  
J: "I've already got enough senses to keep me busy, Sandburg. I don't need another." 

S: "Guys, guys! This is _important_! You wouldn't _believe_ how many people are dying to get to know you better..." 

B: "Yeah! It's all in the name of research, big guy!"  
J:  <snort> "Research, hah! Invasion of my friggin' privacy..."  
B: <clamps hand over Jim's mouth> "Heh! Ignore him. He didn't get his coffee fix this morning. Uhm...what's the first question?" 

S: "Okay, great. First, we'd like to know...What does Jim taste like?" 

B: "Oh. Urk...that's difficult. Uh...which part of him?"  
J: "Sandburg!!!"  
B: "Peaches."  
J: <blinks> "Peaches?!"  
B: <grins> "Yup!" 

S: "What's your favorite part of Jim's body?" 

B: <leers>  
J: "Don't you _dare_ , Chief! Don't you dare say -!"  
B: "Why, Jim, what did you think I was gonna say? You didn't think I'd say your bu-"  
J: "BLAIR! You got 2 seconds to say your goodbyes, man!"  
B: <LOL> "His skin. I gotta say his skin."  
J: <slumps with relief>

S: "What is Jim's greatest attribute?" 

B: ...  
J: "What? _Now_ you can't think of anything?"  
B:  <little smile> "No, I was just thinking. You're one of the most gentle people I know, Jim."  
J: "I am?"  
B: <nods> "When it counts, Ellison, you just blow me away."  
J: <whispers> "Really?"  
B: "Next question?" 

S: "What is your least favorite house rule?" 

B: "Oh...Ha!Ha! That's easy! The no-flushing rule! That always bugs me. I mean, what if I gotta go pee or something? I mean, you don't expect me not to flush, do you?"  
J: "Well, you could always go before bed. It's not unheard of, you know."  
B: "Yeah, but Jim! What if?"  
J: "You'd need to get out of the bed, right?"  
B: "Yeah! That's what I mean -"  
J: "I don't want you to."  
B: "But if I don't.... You don't want me out of the bed?"  
J: "Not when I'm still there, Chief."  
B: "Uh...uhm..I suppose going before bed can be arranged" <sappy smile>

S: <discreet cough> "Uh-um...shall we continue?"  
B: "Oh. Right, right. Continue. Sounds good..." 

S: "What's your favorite _thing_ to do to Jim?" 

J:  <blush>  
B: "Give him a foot massage." <innocent look>  
S: "That sounds lovely! Jim, why are you blushing?"  
J: <mumbles>  
S: "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."  
B: "He said I do great toe jobs...OW! Jim! That hurt!" <rubs butt where Jim pinched him>  
S: "Oh...<blush> I see.... What woman in Jim's life, _really_ scared you?" 

B: "His mother."  
J: "My mother? Chief, you don't even _know_ my mother!"  
B: "But I know that if she never had you, if she never gave you whatever it was that helped make you who you are today, I'd never have known you, Jim. That she had that much power over my life, no matter how roundabout it seems, it's scary, man. I got you now, but without her...Brrr!"  
J:  <shy smile>

S: "What is Jim's strongest characteristic?" 

B: "His determination. His will to do what he sets out to do, and do it right. It can be a pain in the ass, sometimes, but..." <shrugs>  
J: <snorts> "You saying I'm bullheaded, Chief?"  
B: "Nope, you did." <chuckles>

S: "His greatest weakness?" 

B: "Well now...that's tough. Let's see..."  
J: "Him."  
B: "Huh?"  
J: <long, meaningful glance>  
S: "Awww...That's so _sweet_!"  
J:  <glares>  
S: "Oh...urk! I...Um...Next question! What have you learned from Jim?" 

B: <grin> "That he's unpredictable. Seriously, though. That no matter what someone looks like, or acts like, in public, that's not always who he is. Not to judge, yeah, I guess that's one thing I learned."  
J: "And organisation. He learned organisation."  
B: "What do you mean? I've always been organised!"  
J: "That what you call that chaotic mess in your office? In your room?"  
B: "But it's _organised_ chaos, man!"  
J: "Pull the other one, Sandburg."  
B:  <waggles eyebrows> "Which one, Jim?" 

S: "Do you believe you are the only guide for him?" 

B: "Me? Man, I hope so!"  
J: "He's the only one I want. That's all that matters." 

S: <happy grin> "And believe me, Jim, you aren't the only one who thinks that way. Now, some questions for you..." 

S: "What would you do if Blair grew a moustache and hid those beautiful lips?" 

B: <snorts> <howls>  
J: <raises an eyebrow> "You still got your Swiss army knife, Chief?"  
B: <gasping> "Yeah, why?"  
J: "In case I can't find the razor. That answer your question?"  
S: "You'd get rid of his moustache?"  
J: "Whatever gets between me and those lips, _goes_." 

S: "What would you _really_ do if Blair cut his hair, into a buzz cut?" 

J:  <thinks> "Honestly? I'd let him be. It's his hair."  
B: "You would?"  
J: <ignoring Blair> "But I'd make him miserable."  
B: "You would?"  
J: "'Til it all grows back." 

S: "What house rule that Blair broke, really got your goat?" 

J: "Getting his feet on the furniture. Especially the tables."  
B: "You didn't complain the last time..."  
J: "When?"  
B: "When we got back late after watching 'Notting Hill' and -"  
J: "Oh. Um...okay, we'll scratch that off then."  
B: <grins> "Which leaves how many now, Jim?"  
J: ...  
B: "Ahahhahah! Admit it, you just make them up as you go along, don't you?"  
J: <growls>

S: "What nervous habit of Blair's do you find most endearing?" 

J: "The way he peers over his glasses when he's concentrating on some inconsistency with the data." 

S: "Do you like his hair tied back? Or loose?" 

J: "When the wind's blowing, when he'd just washed it, loose." 

S: "How would _you_ describe the color of his eyes?" 

J:  <frowns> <shifts and peers into Blair's eyes>  
B: "Jim! You don't know?!"  
J: "Well, I never cared how blue your eyes are, Chief. Just that when I look into them, I see myself as I was meant to be. With you."  
B: <melts> "Awwww!"  
S: "Awwww!" 

S: "What would you really do if Blair moved out?" 

J: "Why would he do that?"  
B: "Yeah, I wouldn't do that!"  
S: "But what if?"  
J: "He wouldn't."  
B: "He's right."  
S: "But..."  
J: "I'd beg him to come back."  
B: "He wouldn't have far to go, though."  
J: "No?"  
B: "I'll be right outside the door, man." 

S: "How would you propose marriage, _if_ you proposed marriage to Blair?" 

J:  <long, long sigh> <glances at Blair>  
B: <looks at Jim expectantly>

<Jim touches Blair's chin, cupping it with one hand and slowly, shyly licks at Blair's bottom lip, nipping and tugging gently as he slowly covers Blair's mouth with his.>

J: "Sandburg?" 

<Blair opens his eyes, and licks at his suddenly freed lips>

B: <sighs> "Anytime, Ellison. Anytime." 

S: <squeals> "Was that a proposal? Oi! Did you guys get this on tape? How does Blair help you the most?" 

J: "By just being there. By reminding me that I'm only human, and that I don't owe anyone anything that I don't want to." 

S: "How has Blair made you a better person?" 

J: "Just by sharing himself with me. His ups, his downs; his dreams and nightmares; his hopes, his fears. By letting me into his life, and allowing me to share mine with him. He grounds me, forces me, in a way, to acknowledge that nothing can be 100% perfect. That I am entitled to make mistakes like any other guy. As long as you're there, Chief." <turns to Blair>  
B: "But you'll always be perfect to me, Jim."  
J: "Yeah?"  
B: <gives Jim a peck on the nose> "Yeah!" <grins>

S: <happy sigh> "And there you have it! The answer to all of Allison's questions! Thanks Al!" 

Shirin  


* * *

Tidbit #8  
ObSenad: 

"Wow, Jim! Would you look at this? An autographed picture of Jimmy Hendrix is going for a fortune on eBay. Can you imagine what my guitar would be worth?" 

"I thought you said you weren't going to look at that site again?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Wasn't it you who begged me to erase the bookmark, cos you couldn't do it? 'Don't let me go back there, Jim. I'm going broke,' were your exact words." 

"Hey, I'm just looking, okay? Credit me with a little will-power." 

"Hmmph." 

"I'm serious, Jim. This photo is making someone a fortune. I could clean up if I sold my guitar." 

"Yeah, if you stop lending it to sluts like _mumble mumble mumble_ " 

"Excuse me? Are you _still_ rubbing Iris in my face?" 

"Iris is it? Still on a first name basis, Chief? Oh, excuse me, I forgot that for some of us being held at gunpoint and tossed in the trunk of a car is foreplay." 

"Oh dear. Methinks me hears a pot calling a kettle black..." 

... etc  <g>

Gillian 

* * *

End The Ninety-sixth Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
